


Seeing Red

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>James couldn't fucking believe this. He was sixteen; he wasn't a bloody baby anymore, why was everyone – including Teddy – treating him like one?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

James couldn't fucking believe this. He was doing it _again_. He was sixteen; he wasn't a bloody baby anymore, so why was everyone treating him like one? He expected this from his parents, or even his aunts and uncles – but Teddy? Teddy was supposed to still remember what it was like to be sixteen and wanting to date. He wasn't _that_ old. And it wasn't like Teddy wanted him for himself, so why couldn't he just let James go on this goddamn date?!

"You're not going, and that's my final word," Teddy said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV, acting as if nothing had happened. James stared at him incredulously, curling his hands into fists at his sides and seeing red. Right now, he hated Teddy. Why was he doing this to him? Yeah, Teddy was "babysitting" him and his siblings while their parents were on vacation in Hawaii and James did understand that Teddy was responsible for them – but he'd allowed Albus to bring that Malfoy boy home; they were even allowed to sleep in the same room, so why couldn’t James go on one single date that lasted for only a couple of hours?

Bloody hell! James was _this_ close to telling Teddy just what he thought of him and how much he was ruining his life, but before he could say something he might regret later, he got up and stormed into his room, slamming the door, and hoping that would tell Teddy just how mad at him he was.

He threw himself onto the bed and took out his cell phone, texting Terry. The irony wasn't lost on him – the fact that the first boy he was interested in since he'd fallen unhappily in love with Teddy was called Terry. He even looked a bit like Teddy. He was a couple of years older than James, his hair was dyed green, he had piercings, and even his face looked a bit like Teddy's.

He couldn't help it; he'd had a huge crush on the guy since he was fourteen. But Teddy had been with Victoire and it had taken years for James to accept that Teddy wasn't gay, and that he just thought of him as his younger brother, rather than a potential lover. And now he was _finally_ trying to move on, and Teddy just didn't let him. And he hated him for it.

 _T. won't let me go; maybe we can postpone our date to when my parents are back. Sorry. J._

He threw his mobile back onto his bedside table and rolled onto his back, sighing angrily as he stared up at the cream-coloured ceiling of his bedroom. He could hear the TV in the living room, and obviously Teddy didn't care about him at all. He probably _knew_ that he was ruining James's life right now, but just didn't care.

Bastard. James didn't even remember why he'd fallen in love with him in the first place.

Now what the hell was he supposed to do with himself? He'd been counting on spending the night out, but since that wasn't going to happen and he _definitely_ didn't want to run into Teddy again tonight, he would have to spend the night in his room.

He got up and looked out of the window, staring out at the dark sky and the snow covering the trees and their garden. Maybe he could say he was going for a walk, and meet Terry then? No, too obvious. Teddy _did_ know all about sneaking out, so whether James wanted to or not, he would have to stay here.

His stomach growled, but he ignored his hunger. Eating something would mean going downstairs into the kitchen, which would mean seeing Teddy. And he didn't want to see him anytime soon. Bastard.

He sighed heavily and flopped back down on his bed, leaning back against the pillows and kicking off his shoes. Then he closed his eyes and thought about Terry who turned into Teddy whenever James tried to picture his face, or imagined kissing him. Goddammit; that bloody boy just wouldn't leave him the hell alone; not even in his thoughts.

James rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about something else entirely. He relaxed after a while and fell asleep. He might as well get some rest, if he had to stay here all night.

He woke up a couple of hours later at the knock on his door. "Hmm?" he said, knowing it had to be Teddy but momentarily forgetting his anger at the older boy. He turned around when Teddy came in and looked at him, then frowned as he watched Teddy cross the room and sit down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not doing it to ruin your life," Teddy said in that patient voice that most of the time annoyed the bloody fuck out of James. "I'm looking out for you. I know the type of guy, so trust me – you're not safe when you're out with a tattooed and pierced guy who's older than you."

"You think I'm safe with you – and you have piercings and tats as well," James pointed out and turned around; he couldn’t deal with his now.

"That's different," Teddy started but James whirled around and sat up, glaring at him.

"No, it's not! How is it different? Just leave me alone, Teddy. You've fucked me up enough as it is; no need to make it all worse by talking about it."

He was silent for a moment, his cheeks blushing a bit when he realised what he'd just said. Quickly, he added, "And I'm sixteen, for fuck's sake, so why can't you just cut me some slack and let me make my own experiences?"

Teddy was looking at him oddly, so James turned around again and glared into his pillow. For him, this conversation was over and he sighed in annoyance when he didn't hear Teddy leave. What the fuck was _wrong_ with that guy? Had he suddenly decided to make it his personal goal to fuck up James's life, or what?

"Just get the fuck out," James snapped, losing his patience. "You don't have a good excuse or reason for being such a dick anyway, so don't waste my time and just leave me alone."

He had never talked to Teddy like that before, so he held his breath as he waited for his reaction. He expected him to just ignore James and leave him alone until he'd cooled off, and when Teddy got up, he was almost sure that that was what was going to happen. Instead, however, Teddy suddenly raised his voice.

"That's enough, James! I know being a teenager can be frustrating but you don't need to take it all out on me, all right? I don't want you to go out with that boy because I know he wouldn't be good enough for you!"

"And who are you to judge?" James snapped, on his feet in a second, and glaring at Teddy. "Are you jealous that I'm getting some and you aren't? Is that it? Are you jealous?"

"Yes! I _am_ jealous!" Teddy snapped back, then looked stunned for a moment; he'd obviously not meant to say that out loud. Then he set his jaw and continued. "I'm jealous of you going out with someone who isn't me! I'm just… I'm trying to protect you here, all right? A guy like that would only break your heart and I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen. So yeah, I'm jealous because I don't want you to go out with anyone else…"

He trailed off, and James stared at him, trying to connect everything that had just been said. What did Teddy mean by that? Could he really interpret it that way, or had he misunderstood the meaning of Teddy's words? Did Teddy… like him? Like, _like_ -like him?

It was too much for James's brain, apparently, and he just kept staring at Teddy dumbly, his mouth hanging open. When he finally did manage to say something, it wasn't what he'd _meant_ to say at all.

"I'm in love with you," he blurted out, then felt his face heat up, and wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out. But he was also unable to move, so when Teddy took a few steps closer, he just kept staring at him, biting his lip hard. He needed to get that bloody mouth of his under control or it would be his downfall someday.

Teddy opened his mouth, then closed it again, staring at James intently, and the urge to just disappear got even stronger. Now he had finally said it, and it wasn't how he'd planned to say it at all. Not that he had planned to _ever_ say it because now Teddy was looking at him oddly, and James was sure that he had ruined everything.

He was sure… until he suddenly found himself against the wall with Teddy pressed up against him and his tongue in his mouth. Teddy's tongue. In his mouth. It took a few moments for James to realise that this was actually happening, but once the news had sunk in, he didn't hesitate for more than a second before he answered the kiss hungrily and tangled his fingers in Teddy's suddenly red hair. He wondered what that meant; was Teddy excited? Aroused? In love with him, too?

He didn't dare to even hope for that last one, and he made it his goal to find out what that flaming red colour meant. He had never seen this colour on Teddy before, so it had to be caused by an emotion, Teddy usually didn't show around him.

Taking his mind off Teddy's hair and thinking about his delicious body pressed against his own instead, he slid his hands down Teddy's shoulders and back, slipping his hands under the older boy's t-shirt, touching his hot skin. He had dreamed about this for so long but the reality was even better than the dream.

"Mmmhh," he moaned when Teddy bit his lip and tugged on it lightly; a sensation that went straight to his cock. He'd always suspected that Teddy might be a biter. His suspicion was confirmed even further when Teddy nibbled his way down James's neck, then sucked on it, leaving a mark.

Suddenly, Teddy's possessiveness wasn't annoying at all; quite the contrary, as it made James harden even more, and rub against Teddy desperately.

A moment later, Teddy stepped back and flipped James around, pressing him against the wall again and rubbing his crotch against James's ass. A desperate gasp escaped James's mouth and he ground back against him; wanting to get rid of these clothes and really feel Teddy's hot cock pressed against his ass. He wanted this. He _needed_ this so badly, and he hoped that his desperate whimpers told Teddy all he needed to know.

It seemed to work because Teddy reached around his body and tugged James's trousers down, his large hands possessively squeezing James's ass. James closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against the cool wall, as he tried hard not to come. He wanted more than this, and now he finally felt that maybe, Teddy had wanted this for a while, too. His touches definitely made it seem like that was the case.

He heard the rustling of clothes, then felt the wet tip of Teddy's cock slide between his crack. He moaned and clenched his ass, trapping Teddy's erection between his ass cheeks and wishing he could see the look on Teddy's face when he let out that moan.  
When Teddy suddenly drew back, James barely had the time to whine disapprovingly before two slick fingers slid inside him. For once, Teddy seemed to have left his usually so annoying patience behind, and after moving his fingers back and forth a couple of times, he went straight for James's prostate, making him yelp in surprise, and press his own leaking cock against the wall. He didn't want to touch himself just yet, knowing that he could explode at any second, and wanting it to happen when Teddy's gorgeous cock was inside of him.

He didn't have to wait long for that to happen because Teddy pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his cock, sliding into James until he was buried balls-deep inside of him. James moaned and pushed back, wiggling down onto Teddy's cock, and was secretly glad that he hadn't been a virgin for a while. In fact, Teddy had been the first one he'd told when he'd lost his virginity at the tender age of twelve. And now that he thought about it, he remembered that Teddy had been less than pleased and he hadn't understood why, back then, but now it all seemed very clear.

He was brought back to the present when Teddy pulled out just to slam back in again, hitting his prostate with a force that made James's knees buckle. He pressed his hands against the wall and moaned as Teddy thrust in again and again, alternating between shallow little thrusts, and harder ones, that made stars appear before James's eyes.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, pushing back against Teddy every time he slammed in, then finally allowed his hand to reach for his cock and stroke himself hard in time with Teddy's thrusts.

"Close," Teddy hissed a moment later, and when his teeth dug into his shoulder, James cried out, jerked forward and came hard, leaving a spot of come on his recently repainted bedroom wall. He didn't bloody care about that right now, though, and when he felt Teddy follow him over the edge a moment later, his come coating his insides, James just sighed happily, his knees jelly and his brain fuzzy.

When Teddy pulled out after catching his breath, James's knees buckled and he would've ended up on the floor, if Teddy hadn't wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close again. James leaned his head back against Teddy's shoulder, looking up at him dreamily, which made Teddy smile, then laugh.

"So _that_ was what this was all about," he murmured softy, tilting his head to kiss James' throat and lick his jaw line. "You were trying to replace me with that Terry guy?" He pondered this for a moment, then concluded," I'm better-looking."

James snorted. "Of course you are," he said, then grinned up at him, and closed his eyes when Teddy brushed a soft kiss over his lips.

They were in an awkward position, and as soon as James's legs were functioning again, he removed Teddy's arms from about him, and was about to turn around when he noticed the spot on the bright red wall. His eyes widened and he groaned. "Oh, mum is going to _kill_ me!"

He heard Teddy's laughter and turned around, giving him a playful glare and pushing him onto the bed, pouncing on him and tickling him mercilessly.

All of a sudden, staying in his room all night didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.


End file.
